


The Bakery-7

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Bakery, F/M, brabble, nine as baker, prompt, rose as firewoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last drabble chapter to the Bakery saga I've written. What happens after dinner??</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bakery-7

**Author's Note:**

> All right, this is the final chapter I have written. 100 word drabbles are limiting! And there's no way I can write sex in 100 words.

“Rose.”

Trying to keep busy, Rose piled dishes and glasses in the sink. She turned around; his blue gaze trapped her. He moved, graceful, predatory, caught her against the counter with just enough distance to allow her escape.

Rose didn’t look away. She licked her lips.

His lips were cool against hers; softer than they looked—she watched them all night. His large hands slid up her back, pulled her closer. The heat she tried suppressing burst through her and Rose kissed him. Wound her arms around his shoulders and rocked slightly against the growing hardness pressed to her belly.


End file.
